


Beautiful Creatures

by Kate_Black



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Black/pseuds/Kate_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have only three seconds and a couple of sighs to run from me, I cannot control myself…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Прекрасные создания](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148648) by Lido. 



Bobby is not crazy and he is not a maniac, but this omega freaks nuts and tears all the chains, freeing a wild animal. Hanbin is guilty because of his too attractive smell.  
Prey had found his hunter by himself. Bobby clearly remembered how he saw Hanbin’s smiling face a month ago when the younger got lost between the shelves in the library looking for the right book. “He looked so helpless and fragile that I wanted to hold him, warm and never let him go…. Yeah, of course! I wanted to fuck him right there, between the narrow aisles, I wanted to know the taste of his hot body, I wanted to see his beautiful face in moments of orgasm” – Bobby licked his lips going deeper in his memory.  
That time he had hold himself. He was a kind of gentleman and helped the poor little omega. And alpha didn’t know if he had more patience.  
Kim Hanbin is a new student of his group. Dangerous.  
Kim Hanbin is sitting next to Bobby. Very dangerous.  
Kim Hanbin is on heat. Too dangerous.  
“Hyung, do you understand it?” omega twisted under the nose of the older showing the drawing.  
“I do.” answer without even a look.  
“And here is another scheme.”  
“Easy.” Alpha held his breath not to attack right here. “But I don’t have time now. Maybe tonight…”  
“Great idea!” – The younger smiled, taking his notebooks in the bag.  
“Lord, don’t be so naïve.” Bobby walked out of classroom.  
He was looking for this evening. It pretended to be something special. He was popular, he had never needed omegas’ attention, but this one… he was too tasty to let him go.  
“Come in, I have already prepared everything” the hospitable alpha carried his guest in hall. “Do you want some tea?”  
“Try one more time.”  
“Coffee?”  
“You.”  
At some moment, Bobby thought he had gone crazy. He asked again.  
“What do you want?”  
“You.” Assured answer.  
Bobby froze. Something went wrong. He had planned to rape this guy, but… Everything had failed with this word. You. He was not upset, he is not such a fool, but he was not very happy either.  
“That’s why you’d invited me.” Hanbin as sly as a fox began to short the gap between them. “You knew that I am on heat.”  
“Of course I did” Bobby lost all his confidence and staggered back.  
“So, what are we waiting for?” omega pulled over his sweater and t-shirt and came closer. “I am beautiful, ain’t I?”  
“Such a whore.” Quick thought in Bobby’s head.  
“Believe me, you have never tried anyone like I am.” Hanbin kissed hot lips of the older one, who had lost his mind by that time. “You have only three seconds and a couple of sighs to run from me, I cannot control myself.”


End file.
